the_crowikifandomcom-20200214-history
Peyton Agne
Peyton Agne (Born November 30th, 2001), is one of the actors for the Chronicles of Crowman series. He has currently played the characters of Hanz Eichmann , and to a lesser extent, Dead Guy , as well as a mysterious figure at the end-credits scene. He was also a co-writer to Evan himself. Biography Meeting Evan During kindergarten, Peyton became friends with the future creator of the Chronicles of Crowman series, Evan Ramirez. The two would meet again in Middle School. They would brainstorm several ideas for artistic projects before they settled on Crowman. High School A few years later, Peyton arrived in High School. He would be introduced to other friends of Evan, including Andrew Lozowski, Jacob Prather , and Jack Clock . In 2017, Evan came to Peyton and the other future Crowductions members with an idea for a Friday the 13th film, but the film project never went through. There was another project that Evan gave to Peyton of an action film, mainly consisting of inside jokes. This film would eventually become Chronicles of Crowman. Making Krooked Kalifornia Knazis In 2018, the idea eventually blossomed into the film known today as Chronicles of Crowman: Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis . Peyton created the character of Hanz Eichmann , a role he would eventually be cast in. Hanz was based off of a sketch from the comedy series Saturday Night Live ''that involved two Austrian-German men named Hans and Franz. Peyton also added the bag scene for Hanz when he was invisible, and it took him several minutes to take the bag off, resulting in the scene being sped up. Peyton took the role of co-writer to Evan, as well as supplying props. Like all of the others involved in the film, Peyton served as a cameraman Peyton's favorite contribution he made to the film was the creation of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazi goon known as Oscar Myer, Level 50 Goom. The character originally appeared as a nameless goon in the original cut of the film, but for release, he was given the name and introduction due to Peyton's idea. '''Post-release' Peyton was present at the original screening of Crowman in Evan Ramirez's film class in Summer 2018, alongside Jacob Prather, and Jack Clock. Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis was eventually released on April 6th, 2019. Peyton was one of the actors who would return to play in acting roles for the upcoming spinoff of Krooked Kalifornia Knazis, Crowman: Opposing Force . During filming, Peyton was scheduled to leave to Florida in August 2019. He plans to occasionally come back to California for vacations with his family, and plans to continue acting in future projects. Trivia * Many of Peyton's scenes were improvised. * Despite playing as a German character, Peyton wasn't able to speak fluent German. One of Hanz's lines was cut due to him not being able to say any of the German words. Category:List of Actors Category:List of original Crowman actors